Mine
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: LuRe Fan fic  read and see RIP REID OLIVER there are 3 or 4 parts to this story haven't decided yet enjoy
1. Chapter 1

~ Disclaimer I don't anything~

September 17, 2010

Honoring the memory of Dr. Reid Oliver

Oakdale Church From: 9 a.m. to 11 a.m.

Open to the public feel free to joins us

Luke read the sign out side of the church, then quickly whipped the tears from his eyes and looked around the parking lot. And then his watch 8:50 a.m. "I guess I'm the first one here."

He said pulling a small envelope out of his pocket with the letter to Reid in it. He sighs and continues into the church to see Reverend James at the front of the room. The reverend saw Luke entering and walks over to greet him. "Mr. Snyder." he greet caringly. "Father." Luke state with a faint smile. "How are holding up?"

" I'm trying to hold on"

"Perfectly normal."

"Luke?" A woman's voice came from the back of the room. Luke turned toward the voice to see Katie who was holding Jacob with one arm and holding Chris' hand in the other. "Chris? Katie? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Chris' doctors agreed it would be o.k. for him to come to the funeral." Katie responded.

" So Reid's," Luke began."…I mean your heart…" he finished with tears forming in his eyes

"Beating strong." Chris reassured him. Luke let out a sigh, "That's good." Katie and Chris at the same time notice the small envelop in Luke hand. " What's that?" Chris asked while pointing at the envelope. "Oh, this it's nothing, just something I wanted to Re…him to have…" Luke quickly responded slightly stuffing it into his pocket

" Mm...Mr. Snyder." Rev. James called out, causing Luke to jump. "I'm sorry but we need to go over some last minute details." "Of Course," Luke sighed then turned to Katie and Chris " I'll be right back." He said the headed toward the reverend. As Luke was walking away from them the envelope falls the to ground. Chris picks up the unsealed envelope and pulls out the folded letter. "Chris what are you doing?" Katie asked. Chris ignores his girlfriend, and began reading the letter.

Reid, I find myself staring into your empty office. Thinking about all the times we're going to miss with you gone. Guess I should've braced myself for the goodbye, but frankly I didn't want to see you go.

I wish I could've realized this sooner and I have to let you know, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I really wish you didn't have to go. So many people tell me it was all for the best and deep down I guest I've always known it was the truth.

I remember that night we went to Texas, you know that bar with the mechanical bull, you never let me live that one down. Then in that same trip we shared our first kiss after that how could I get you out of my mind. Who would have known what that kiss would turn into.

We found ourselves hang out with each other, playing chess, watching sports, and pigging out on that triple layer Oliver-Swiss sandwich and junk food. Never understood why you named it that but hey its your sandwich. You know I tried making it the other day, it was nothing like the ones you make, nothing bets yours. When I first met you I thought you were heartless and then.. what nine months later, you do what you did for Chris Hughes. I try not to blame him but I can help but to blame him. If it wasn't for him you'd still be alive and with me.

God what am I saying, I know, I know what your thinking none of this is his fault, but the trust is you giving him your heart that saved him. Who knew the brilliant Dr. Reid Oliver would have a heart to give. No offence, don't know why I feel the need to say that, one of many things I loved…love about you is that I can and could always say anything that was on my mind.

The truth of the matter Reid is that I love you. I miss your smile, your smartass remarks, your laugh, your eyes, the smell of your aftershave, and the look in your eye when you're with Katie and Jacob…everything. It hurts me to know you're gone, knowing all the lives you could have save.

It just kills me to know you won't be the one saving them. 'I love you… there I said it' you told me that day always the romantic Reid Oliver. I Love you too! So as I write this letter I am bracing myself for the goodbye, I now know it is time to let you go. Rest in peace my brilliant sexy neurosurgeon try not to get on anyone's bad side up there. And I know you so well just be nice for me.

Love, Luke

End of part one

A7F947E1-E2FB-FD6C-ECA8-289E3843B2E1

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"Christopher Hughes I can't believe you read that!" Katie exclaimed slapping him on the shoulder. "What? It fell on the ground." Chris responded putting the letter back into the envelope "So that doesn't give you the right to read it, that is a personal letter from Luke to Reid not you!" Right as Katie finished scolding Chris, Luke returned to the two. " Hey have you guys seen.." Luke stopped realizing what Chris had in his hand. " Is that my letter?" he questioned. "Um yeah." Chris answered. "You read it didn't you." Luke asked. "Luke, look I'm sorry." Tears began forming in Luke's eyes. "Just give me my letter back, please." Chris handed him the envelope. "Luke, I'm so sorry Chris shouldn't have don't that we want you to know how gratefully for what Reid did for us" Katie told Luke. "I know Katie, um… why don't you and Chris go sit down. Chris should be resting, I'm going to go outside to get some fresh." " Um.. Do you want me to go with you?" Katie asked. " No, I'm fine just go sit down." " Ok, Come Chris." Katie said leading him to the front of the church. Katie looked back to see Luke walking out of the church. " You know you can to such an asshole sometimes. All I asked for is one day and all you had to do is be respectful and look what go and do Luke is already in so much pain and…." Kate began then realized her boyfriend wasn't listening. " Did you hear anything I just said?" She asked. Chris doesn't respond. " Hello? Chris?" "He blames me." Chris stated. "What talking about?" she asked. "Luke, He blames me for Reid's death." " He doesn't blame you, Chris." " He does. In the letter he says he I can't help but to blame me and if it wasn't for me Reid would still be alive."

Outside the church Luke found a quite place and took a couple of deep breaths. "It's not his fault you know?" A man's voice said from behind him causing Luke to jump. The man chuckles, "I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you." Luke begins tearing up again and suck in so air. "Well, are you going to turn around and face me?" He asks Luke. "Is that really you?" Luke asks. "Why wouldn't it be?" " It can't be you, you're dead. I watched you die!" Luke exclaimed. " Well, I'm here now." "You can't be here, Reid. God, It official I've lost my mind." Luke sobbed. Reid walked closer to Luke and placed his hands on his shoulders, " Luke, I'm here. Turn around" He whispers in his ear. Luke did what Reid had told him to do. He gasped, "Oh god, Reid." Luke cried as he hugged his lover. "I'm here, Baby. Shh it's okay I got you everything going to be okay."

Back Inside the church "Chris you can take anything Luke says or writes personal. He grieving, he just lost the man he loved." Katie tried telling Chris. "Look, I don't care if he is grieving. He should be blaming for Reid's stupidity!" "That man may have been stupid at time but he's the one who saved your life and you have the balls to say what you just said." "Katie, that's not what I meant. I just don't understand why I'm the bad guy here." "CHRIS! He is grieving, okay! I did the same thing when Brad died. It's guess it's just apart of the process."

End of Part 2

Sorry for it being so short the next part will be longer hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
